Mix Up
by zestychicken2
Summary: Oneshot  Kimiko's off to Brazil to help Raimundo, after he kept complaining to her at three in the morning. Omi realizes he's completely bored without Kimiko and goes to a new place. What will happen when relationships and people get mixed up? please R


**Mix Up**

**Kimiko's off to Brazil to help Raimundo, after he kept complaining to her at three in the morning. Omi realizes he's extremely bored without Kimiko, so he goes to a new place. What will happen when relationships and people get mixed up...?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown... That goes to Christy Hui. And strangely, I only own one third of this plot. The other two go to Rolliepollie44 and SaraChan10**

The familiar sound rang next to Kimiko's bed. She slammed her hand down on her alarm clock, a few times, but then realized it wasn't that that was making the noise. She then reached over, pressed talk on her phone and pulled it to her ear.

"Do you realize what time it is?"

"Kiiiiim!"

"Whaaat?" She moaned.

"Kiiiiim!" the other person whined.

"Raimundo, just spit it out."

"I lost Ninja Freeeed. And my T-shiiiirt."

"I care, why?"

"Kimikoooooo!" He playfully snapped and moaned. "I can't sleep without Ninja Freeeeeed."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Come to Brazil so we can find it."

"Wait... Brazil, we? Why do those two words _not _work in the same sentence?" She asked, sarcasm dripping in her voice. Apparently, he didn't catch the sarcasm.

"I don't know, you tell me." He shrugged on the other end of the phone.

"I'm In Tokyo Raimundo, you're in Brazil."

"Are you telling me you were bluffing about having a private jet that would take you anywhere whenever you wanted to go?"

"I'll go ask my dad, but don't call again until later, okay?"

"But how will I know you're coming?"

"I'll be backing, so don't worry, I won't have left yet."

"How long does it take you to ask your dad if you can go?"

"It's not that I'm worried about... It's the packing."

There was a click, and Kimiko smiled, throwing off her quilt and putting on her fuzzy pink bunny slippers.

Creeping upstairs, she already heard mumbling coming from her father's room. As she creaked open the door, she saw him sleeping there, his faced scrunged up like a pug, making her laugh outloud.

Walked over, she poked him a couple times, "Papa?"

"No, I didn't steal the cookies." He whispered, pushing her hand away.

"Papa?" She tried again.

"Don't take them away from me." He answered again.

Soon Kimiko picked up a spare pillow and hit him over the head. "Papa!"

"Huh?" He shot up and looked around, his eyes buldging when he saw Kimiko standing there. "Kimiko!"

"No, I haven't come to steal your cookies, don't worry!" She smiled and hugged her father. "I have a question."

"Do you realize what time it is?" Her father grabbed the coffee - in - a - can next to him and put it up to his lips.

"Can I go to Brazil?"

He spit the cold coffee out all over the floor, making Kimiko jump back. "What?"

"It's an emergency." She tried to pull off her sweetest look.

"Umm, why in Brazil?"

"A friend needs me."

"Umm, sure, I'll get your pilot on the phone, just make sure you don't take the wrong jet this time, you know how frustrated they got when you got onto my jet and told them to take you somewhere."

"I'm sorry, okay... I cannot help that I mistaked black for pink, they look very much alike." So, she just lied a little there, but who cares, he was letting her go.

"Okay, well... Go pack up."

Kimiko smiled and kissed her father's cheek. "Thank you! I love you! You're the best dad ever!" she ran out before he could say anything.

She pulled her suit case out of the closet and began swiping all the stuff on her bathroom counter into it, filling it to the rim. Then, she got out another suit case and stuffed a bounch of clothes into it from her 'Going to Brazil for Raimundo' closet.

But, in the middle of throwing a pair of flip flops into her bag, her cell phone vibrated in her pajama pant bottoms, making her jump, hitting Mr. Tinkles, the cat, with the shoes.

She patted it's head slightly as he snarled and walked away. She simply shook her head, saying something about making a fur coat if he kept that snarling up. Then she pulled out her phone and clicked talk again, "Rai?"

"Hey Kim." He sigh. "Are you not coming?"

"I'm on my second suit case! Just chill."

"Second suit case? How many do you need?" 

"This is my last one, I'll be there in a few hours."

"Okay..."

"I'll talk to you later Raimundo."

"Yes, fine."

"Bye." She smiled, shoving the phone back into her pocket, and hurrying to zip up her suit case. Then, she dragged it downstairs and then pulled on a different blue tank top, and a white skirt, then pulled her hair into a pony tail. Then, she completed it, by pulling out a pink purse, shoving all of the main stuff inside, and then slipping on pink flip flops.

Then she pulled out her cell phone again and pressed a few buttons, then held it to her ear. "Hey Omi."

"Kimiko!" The sleep left his voice immediately.

"Hey, Umm... there was an emergency, and now I need to umm... go somewhere for a few days, but I'll be back."

"But, but I'll be bored!"

"Bye Omi, Love you."

"Love you too." There was another click, and Kimiko sigh, stepping into her jet.

She looked around to see the walls, ceiling, and floors all covered in pink fur. There were egg chairs, that were pink, and everything else was pink with it. Her outfit really didn't match it, but, at least no one else was on the plane.

Kimiko sat in a recliner chair, and pushed herself back, as she pulled a pink fuzzy blanket over her. Then, she pulled out her mp3 player, and clicked play on a song called, 'My Sanctuary'. Then, she drifted into a light sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Kimiko opened her eyes, everything was white. She looked around to see a bald guy with icy, yet kind blue eyes, and some weird white and blue outfit.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"I am Master Fung."

"Who?"

"I believe you heard me."

"Okay, why are you here, and where is my pink plane?"

"You're asleep."

"Oh, right."

"I only have one piece of advice for you."

"What?"

"If you do not wish to talk to Raimundo, don't pick up your cell phone."

"How do you know it's - My cell phone isn't - "

He opened his mouth but only beeping came out, that made Kimiko want to laugh. Then everything went black and she opened her eyes once again, to be blinded by the pink.

She kept hearing the beeping and then picked up her cell phone, without looking at caller ID. "Hello?"

"Kim? Where are you?"

"Wow he was right." She muttered, hopefully quiet enough for Raimundo not to hear.

"What?"

"Oh nothing... I'm probably almost there Rai, just chill. Okay?"

"Fine, bye, hurry!"

"It's not like I'm not trying, but I'm not driving."

"You should maybe..."

"Nah."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Omi threw another can to the side. That coffee - in - a - can stuff was really good, but now he was extremely hyper from all the cold coffee, but it was sad that he didn't have anyone to do anything with now that Kimiko was gone.

"Maybe I'll go out to eat."

He put on some shoes and walked out into the city, wondering around for quite some time for a place to eat.

Suddenly, he saw an unfamiliar building with shining brights. "That place looks good." He said to no one, and walked in.

The bright and glowing lights, loud beat, and so many people taller than him practically made him topple over. He wondered, with his eyes wide and darting around in his head, trying to take in what he was seeing.

There were a lot of guys there. Like, a lot more than he'd ever seen. There were strange stages with poles on them, and a bar.

He then ran into a man with glossy blue eyes, and a cowboy hat. "Hey lil' par'ner... I'm Clay." Omi held out his hand, but Clay simply took it and kissed it.

Omi looked him up and down.

He was wearing: a lavender colour strip of cloth around his upper chest, stopping at his first rib, but on the top of that was a black stip, and coming out of the top of the top were sleeves that went around his shoulders and all the way down to his wrist. The sleeves were ruffled on the edges, and were dark purple, or a purplish magenta. Then, tight around his waist were biker, spandex shorts that stuck to his legs, and went down to just above his knee. The front was deep purple, (or dark magenta as said) and the back was lavender. On the back of each leg, on his _ very _upper leg there was a hole that stretched down to where the shorts almost ended. (So the back of the shorts were like and extremely thick thong) then, he was wearing lavender socks that went just about to the knee, with deep purple (or dark magenta) five inch heel boots that when they came up about three inches below the end of the sock, they folded down.

"Such strange clothing..." Omi mumbled, making Clay giggle.

"Hey Omi, how about a drink? What do you say, can I buy you one?"

"Yes, of course!" Omi smiled, thinking he was going to get something like coffee in a can.

Clay led him over, and they sat at the bar, Clay gazing at the bald and yellow headed sitting next to him. "So what'cha want?"

"Coffe in a can."

"Hmm... that's new, I'll ask them." He whistled sharply, making the bartender come over and eye up Clay, drool falling from his lips just a little.

"Hey ba-"

"Coffe in a can for him," There was a glare directed at Omi, "and a pink flame - margarita with extra salt on the rim, yum!" Clay finished with a girly tone. The man drooled at him more, but obeyed quickly. When he came back, he expected money. "Ohh... I don't have anything on me." He stood up and turned around, revealing the back of his outfit. "I can't find any either." When he turned back around, the guy had money pulled out, and he winked at Clay.

"Wow!" Omi gazed with affection at the lavender and deep magenta coloured thing Clay called an outfit. "Amazing!" His eyes shimmered.

"Hey, let's get out of all the stares, huh?"

Omi quickly nodded, not knowing where they were going, but not really caring at the moment. Clay tugged his hand, making him fall from his seat.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko knocked on the door to see Raimundo open it, his eyes puffy and blood-shot, and topless.

"Wow, you weren't lying when you said you needed him to sleep... Or about your T-shirt."

"Raimundo's eyes returned somewhat to normal hearing her voice. "Hey sexy."

"Hey yourself!" She smiled kissing him.

She expected to pull back, but he deepend the kiss with his tongue. She gladly accepted, putting one hand on his perfect abs, and one hand in his hair as he held her safely off the ground.

Finally, about fifteen minutes of this, she pulled back and Raimundo ran a hand through his hair. "Right." He sigh. "Time to find Ninja Fred... And my T-shirt."

They began to ponder around the house, looking in various and obvious places. After looking like, under blankets, behind furniture, in the cuboards, they began looking in places completely unexpected. So, Kimiko went into his room and stuck her hand under the bed.

As soon as she did it, she regretted it. First her hand touched something wet, then something slimey, then her hand got into something mushy, then it touched something hard, but weird feeling, then, she felt pieces of clothing, that, she didn't want to know what she was touching, more wet/mushy stuff, then she touches something fuzzy.

Kimiko pulled it out to see it was a pair of boxers, but fuzzy. She called Raimundo in and held them up. "What the hell are up with these?" She asked, an amused expression crossed her face when he studdered.

"I - well... I'd rather not talk about it."

"Suit yourself." She stuck her hand back under to feel food. What she stuck her hand in was a piece of pizza, then into a moldy breaded sandwitch with rather slimey tomatoes and stale cheese. Then, she pulled out something else fuzzy.

Kimiko didn't recognize it to be Ninja Fred. It's head was covered in orangish/green mush, it's clothes covered in tomatoe slime, and it's fur caked with things she didn't even ever dream about seeing infront of her.

"Ninja Fred!" Raimundo grabbed the bear and hugged him, making Kimiko almost gag.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Clay opened the certain, he was in a pink, zebra striped room with a round bed in the middle, mutiple candle lamps, and a small c.d. player. Omi sat down on the bed, completely dazed.

"This is amazing!"

"Yep... Yep you's sure is." Clay tipped his hat and smiled at the guy infront of him.

Omi looked at Clay. "Clay I think..."

"I know Omi, and I feel the same way!" Clay hopped onto the bed and jammed his lips against Omi's. Omi's eyes widened, but then he began to enjoy it.

Soon, Omi was ontop of Clay, and Clay had already began exploring his mouth with his tongue.

All of a sudden, the door burst open, and there stood a dangerously pale guy with flaming red hair, goggles, and ferious red eyes.

"Fear the wrath of... Jack Spicer! Muhahahaha!" He started laughing histarically, and for the first time, they noticed what he was dressed in.

It was a giant squirrel costume, but the head was taken off.

"Squirrel!" Omi screamed like a little girl.

"Lil' buddy, ge' behin' meh!"

Jack Spicer held up a little statue of some sort of gargoyal, and he yelled, "And this, is the shadow of fear!" He threw it at Omi's big yellow head, but Clay dove infront of it, and it hit his head clear across the room. Jack then put on the helmet, and then laughed once again before leaving the room and disappearing into the crowd who just thought he had an issue for squirrels.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Rai... Where in the world could you have put your T-shirt?" Kimiko sigh, oblivious to what was going on back in Tokyo.

"I dunno, maybe it was under the bed with Ninja Fred?" He asked shrugging.

"No way am I going back under there... way too gross... Rai, have you ever considered cleaning out under your bed?"

"I haven't for the last seven years, why start now?"

Kimiko's eyes widened, as she was about to heave. "Gross..." She whispered.

Raimundo took a glance at her and smiled, picking her up bridal style. "Rai! What are you doing?"

"Sweeping you off your feet!" Kimiko laughed and kissed him.

"You already have..."

When Raimundo arrived in the living room, Kimiko glanced around, still no T-shirt. Then, Raimundo went, with a bored expression on his face, to a chair, and pulled his T-shirt over his head.

"You - "

"I needed a temptation to get you to come!"

"Oh Rai!" She sat down with him and snugged against his chest, kissing it lightly.

He smiled down at her and stroked her hair softly. He'd found everything he wanted that day...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Clay!" Omi sobbed, crawling over to the head.

The eyes suddenly opened, even though most of the shine had left them. "Omi, we need to talk."

"Clay?" Omi stared back at the head, no more sobs found in his voice. Not even a trace of saddness.

"I love you Omi... And I don't say that to everyone... I will never forget you."

"Oh Clay!" Sadness was back in his voice as he sobbed on the head's neck. "I'll always love you! And to prove it, I'll stay vergin until I'm married."

"Omi, you'd be a vergin all your life then."

"Oh... well... I guess I'll never marry then."

There was a low chuckle. "Good - bye forever Omi."

"No... Clay! Nooo!!!!!" Omi looked down, hoping that maybe hair would hide his face, although it didn't. "Killed by a squirrel... Why does this keep happening?!?!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Main Idea by: Sara-Chan10

Off Ideas by: Rolliepollie44 & Zestychicken2

Couples: Zestychicken2

Dedicated to: Sara-Chan10 and Rolliepollie44

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well that was an interesting story that put my gag reflexes into over drive... haha, but wow, I hope you enjoyed it, and got some stupid humour out of it. Please review... If you want... and you can tell me if it sucked, I think on this story, I'll accept some bad critisism, cause really I didn't try to very hard on this. Well, I had fun with it anyways :D Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
